Meaning of Life
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: [Post-ep 38, before ep 39 preview] Shin Joon Ho's confession to Lee Soon Shin in the pouring rain.


Meaning of Life

Summary: Post-ep 38. My proposed scenario of Shin Joon Ho's confession to Lee Soon Shin and their kiss.

* * *

"Joon Ho-ssi!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Joon Ho turned around and found himself face to face with Choi Yeon Ah. He couldn't hide the surprise that flickered across his face at her sudden presence. Almost cautiously, he quickly glanced towards the entrance of Gabi Entertainment before looking back at his ex-girlfriend, the other half of the current scandal he was caught in. "Oh. Yeon Ah."

"You're still here," she stated with a smile, her right hand moving up to grip at the strap of her purse.

"Oh. Yes." Joon Ho looked at the entrance again and cleared his throat, fiddling with the keys in his hand. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he furrowed his brows. "What are you doing here?"

Yeon Ah followed the direction of his gaze and felt her smile dropping. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was probably waiting for Soon Shin. A pang of hurt shot through her heart, but she quietly pushed it aside and with a deep sigh, her wide smile was back in place. She had to remain positive in a situation like this and remind Joon Ho of their past together, of how well they suited each other. The fact that he was distracted by Soon Shin was something unacceptable, but tolerable, as long as it was _only_ temporary. It would be up to her to redirect his attention back to her, back to reverting the damage between them and beginning again from where they had left off before.

Swallowing her nerves, Yeon Ah bravely stepped a little closer to him. "I had hoped you would still be here. Want to grab a drink with me?"

Joon Ho suppressed a sigh as he observed her in silence for a moment. "No, I have something I need to do. Sorry."

"Really? That's a shame."

Yeon Ah looked away, pursing her lips in frustration. Why was it so hard to keep Joon Ho's attention nowadays? In the past, she always had his full attention. His eyes used to follow her everywhere. What happened to those days? It couldn't truly be too late for them, could it?

As if the weather was in perfect tune with her heart, drops of rain began to fall around them. Joon Ho released a sound of surprise as they both moved in futile attempts at covering their head with their hands. "You should go before you get wet," he suggested to her.

She smiled at his concern, but felt another pang in her heart at his next words.

"Aish... What is taking that girl so long?" He muttered to himself.

Yeon Ah could feel the curve of her smile drop completely and try as she might, she could no longer suppress her outrage. With her emotions clearly reflected upon her face, she asked what she already knew. "Are you waiting for Soon Shin?"

Joon Ho's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he nodded awkwardly. "Oh."

"How could you do this to me?" Yeon Ah cried angrily. "Do you not care about my reputation at all? How could you be waiting for another girl when we're plastered all over the news as the newest couple?"

Before Joon Ho had a chance to respond, the doors to Gabi Entertainment swung open and Soon Shin, oblivious to their presence, walked out, her head bent down as she struggled to open her umbrella. Both Joon Ho and Yeon Ah turned to look at her just as she raised her head. Soon Shin abruptly stopped in surprise, her emotions clear upon her face - the shock at seeing Joon Ho and Yeon Ah and the heartbreak at how close they appeared to be at that very moment.

She glanced away to gather her courage before quickly nodding in their direction in silent greeting before rushing past them, trying her fastest to escape the scene that had been displayed before her. Soon Shin bit her lip to stop their quivering, suddenly grateful for the rain that cried for her when she could not.

"Soon Shin!"

She closed her eyes briefly, making a split second decision to pretend she didn't hear Joon Ho calling her name.

"Ya! Lee Soon Shin!"

She heard the echoes of running footsteps moments before a warm hand wrapped itself around her elbow and swung her around. With wide eyes, Soon Shin stared up at Joon Ho, soaked from head to toe at the downpour. He couldn't hide the look of exasperation as he stared back at her with an intensity that took her breath away. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

"Well..." She looked off to the side with her head down. "You looked like you were busy with Yeon Ah-ssi."

He didn't answer and Soon Shin pulled away from his touch. She spared Yeon Ah a glance and noticed she was still in her previous position, staring at them with unreadable eyes. "I need to go." Giving Joon Ho one last glimpse, Soon Shin walked away, feeling the tears welling in her eyes even as she furiously blinked them back.

Joon Ho released a sound of frustration before shouting after her, "Don't you get it? It's you that I want!"

She paused mid-step before slowly turning around, her hands tightly gripping her umbrella in disbelief at what she had just heard. Shock flashed across her face at his words and she felt the quickening of her heartbeat against her chest. She watched in disbelief as he approached her, breathing heavily. Droplets of rain ran down from the top of his head to the tips of his hair before dripping onto his face, but Joon Ho paid it no mind as his eyes flickered across her face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Are you stupid? How could you not know? I like you."

He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he awaited her response. For the first time in a long time, he felt weightless, as though he was soaring - so _this_ was the joy of a confession, the reward for loving someone and hoping that someone loved you back. He watched the tears that slowly fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks and smiled tenderly. Joon Ho reached out to brush them away, reminding them of the previous time he had done that at the Sundaeguk restaurant. "I've always liked you."

His hand trailed to her jaw, cupping her face gently in the palm of his hand as Soon Shin reflexively tilted her face up towards him. He leaned in closer to her and her eyes fluttered closed. Joon Ho slowly pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently, pouring his love for her into this one moment, this one kiss.

Soon Shin's umbrella fell to the ground, completely forgotten, as she gripped the sleeves of his jacket with both hands, fully absorbed in receiving and returning his kiss. When they parted, Joon Ho couldn't help but stare at her with a wide grin he couldn't suppress, no matter how hard he tried. He felt light enough to fly and a happiness he had never known before filled every part of him.

She blinked nervously and stepped away, slightly dazed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But Depyunim..."

"What?"

Soon Shin smiled warmly at him. "I like you too..."

Joon Ho released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and suddenly laughed heartily before drawing her into his protective embrace. Soon Shin laughed as well, feeling completely carefree for the very first time, as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. She closed her eyes blissfully as she laid her head against the crook where his neck and shoulders met.

Together, they stayed wrapped in each other's loving embrace, even as the rain continued to fall around them. To them, there was nothing more important than one another and the love they have towards each other. This was happiness. This was perfection. This was the meaning of life and they had found it.

* * *

_END~_

_(This one is for you, Soompi chingus!)_


End file.
